The invention generally relates to optical devices, and more particularly, to coupling optical devices together.
There are many uses for fiber optics including data transmission in addition to the use for image transmission. Particularly in the case of data transmission, where the volumes of the integrated circuits utilized will be high in volume, one of the problems is the amount of time required to align the fiber optic source to the detector which is present on the integrated circuit. The data transmission may have a lot of noise, and it may have been degraded over distance and multiple sources of interference. Thus, it is important to have as much signal, which in this case is light, applied to the detector. In order to optimize the amount of light received by the detector, precision adjustment equipment has been required. There is an alignment issue not just having it centered over the detector but also there is an angular dimension. The fiber optic""s center point may be over the detector""s center point, but at an angle, which would potentially cause some of the light to not be applied to the detector.
There is also the problem that after alignment has been optimized, the structure must be fixed in place. In the process of applying the adhesive material, which will affix the fiber optic material in the aligned position with the detector, the alignment may be partially lost. There may be movement of the integrated circuit which contains the detector in relation to the fiber optic material during the adhesion process. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for aligning the fiber optic material, which operates as a waveguide, to the detector of the light transmitted through the waveguide.